First Time
by SparkELee
Summary: The story behind Mike and Tina's "first time"... There is smut so you're warned...


A/N 1: Mina/Tike M-Rated Smut. If you don't like sex in stories, don't read.

A/N 2: I'm not one to stray from the Puckleberry world but these two intrigue me.

A/N 3: I know it's long, I spent forever re-reading, editing, etc.

I hope you enjoy it.

The First Time

Mike Chang was many things. He was sweet, handsome, kind, gentlemanly, honest…. But the one thing he most definitely was not was a virgin. Tina knew that. Tina knew he'd been with two other girls, some junior he dated last year and of course, Brittany.

This left Tina feeling slightly ill at ease. She'd been considering the notion of sex for awhile now and every time she put serious thought into the topic, she ended up feeling a bit queasy. Brittany was not someone she wanted to compete with in the physical department.

Mike, to his credit, had been endlessly patient. He was nothing if not a gentleman. And at least he could say he'd only been with girls he'd been in a relationship with, which couldn't be said of a lot of his friends. They'd been dating for 3 months, which was like, two months longer than he'd ever waited for sex. But he realized she was a virgin and if he was being honest, he was a little afraid to take that from her, not having done that before.

So, he was OK with the heavy make out sessions and the occasional trips to second base, for the most part. The last thing he wanted to do was push his luck and offend her. And besides, it's not like they got that many times to be alone, unless you counted the make out sessions in the back of his old jeep, and even he knew better than to try to take her virginity in the back of his car.

This led him to the realization that Tina'd only get one first time. Ok, he knew she only got one first time, but it was the thought of it being with him that sort of knocked him on his ass.

"You should probably make it special." Matt suggested over the phone, long distance from his new house in Michigan.

"Yeah, but like, how?" Mike countered as he snagged a bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich sitting on the plate in front of him.

"Well, obviously you need to have a bed involved. And maybe take her to dinner or something. Decorate your room? Dude, I don't know. I'm not a chick. I just know you keep telling me she isn't like the other girls. So I figure if she isn't like them then you shouldn't treat her like them." Matt advised sagely.

Mike mumbled his thanks and hung up. He had some planning to do.

Thankfully, the world threw him a bone. Not a week later his parents informed him they would be visiting his aunt in Chicago over the coming weekend. They suggested he come along but with a football game Friday night and glee practice all day Saturday, it was not possible. They accepted his reasoning and allowed him to stay alone.

He glanced at the calendar on the wall. It was Tuesday. He had 3 days to plan something, in the words of Barney Stinson, "Legen-wait for it-dary".

First things first, he needed to tell Tina to keep Saturday night open.

Mike pulled up to her house at 7 am on the nose the next morning. She was just pulling the door shut when he slowed to a stop.

She hopped up into the seat next to him and offered him a quick kiss on the lips before settling in.

"Morning T." He greeted as he pulled away from the curb.

"Morning Mike. How was dinner with your parents last night?" She asked as she fastened her belt and checked herself in the flip down visor mirror.

"Good, really good actually. They're heading out to Chicago this weekend to visit my aunt. So I was thinking, maybe after glee on Saturday, we could go out, like maybe dinner or something, and hang out afterwards, just the two of us." He suggested, giving her a small grin, hoping it was reassuring and would put her at ease.

Tina gulped internally. She'd known this moment would come. She wanted to do this with him, she just wasn't sure she could compete. But he was looking at her with such excitement in his eyes, she knew this wasn't just about sex, not for him. "Sure, with all the extra glee practices and homework, it'd be nice to go out. I'm in." She agreed gamely, returning his smile.

His heard leapt a little at her agreement. Obviously she'd known what he was implying; they had yet to actually have access to an empty house so she had to know what this would mean for them.

And based on the light pink tinge on her face, she understood EXACTLY what he was implying.

Conversation easily flowed from one topic to the next as they finished their short journey to school.

Mike moved forward with the rest of his plan, deciding dinner at that Italian trattoria would be the perfect start, and then he'd take her to her favorite ice cream shop and cap the night off with an outdoor movie. The Cineplex 8 ran movies in Lucas Park from time to time and they were running one this weekend. It'd be perfect.

After some serious consideration, Tina thought it best to keep her weekend plans (and what they meant) to herself. It's not that she didn't love her friends, but she just couldn't take their input, not again.

Tina groaned as she called to mind the last time she'd been dumb enough to talk about sex.

_Flashback_

"_Tina, I'm telling you, this book worked wonders on Noah. He marked the pages of the positions he found most-" Rachel started to explain as she shoved a bright pink book in Tina's direction._

"_Rachel! That's disgusting! Keep your sex books to yourself! God, leave it to the freak to study for sex. Tina, what you really need to invest in is a vibrator, trust me, it's like, ten times better than any guy. After you're used to that, sex with Mike won't be a big deal anymore." Santana suggested, her eyes bright with excitement and… Was that lust?_

_Tina's eyes widened at both her and Rachel's suggestion. She'd barely opened her mouth to respond when she felt both of her arms being grabbed._

"_C'mon Tina, ignore them. We'll go down to the mall after school and pick out some lingerie. Do they have a lingerie store for Goths? Do you like thongs or teddies or anything like that?" Mercedes questioned as she and Kurt steered Tina towards their lockers._

"_Mercedes, really? She's not going to BUY it, we're going to design it! You know this sort of thing calls for something special." Kurt chided his friend as both of them let go of her to hash out the details._

_"That's a good point. I'll grab my sketch book, we can work on it in class. I have her measurements already, it'll be perfect, right Tina?... Tina?"_

_End Flashback_

She shuddered at the memory of camping out in the bathroom until all of them were safely tucked away in their classrooms.

Nope. Not a chance in hell she was sharing this with ANYONE.

By Friday night, both of them were rattled with nerves. Tina hadn't been able to focus all day and Mike had missed 2 interceptions and a pass during the game that night. Needless to say, McKinley lost.

Tina cut through the crowd fairly quickly and made her way to the gym hallway. She and Rachel chatted amiably while they waited outside the locker room for the guys to come out. Puck and Finn were out fairly quickly, though Puck didn't make it too far, Rachel had launched herself at him within moments of his reappearance. Turns out? Watching her boyfriend play football was a huge turn on for the petite brunette.

Mike appeared a few minutes later. He snagged her hand and pulled her to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. A shiver zinged down her spine as he pulled her against him. His tongue dueled with hers as the intensity of the kiss increased. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. That little interlude left both of them slightly breathless. It would appear as though he was feeling the same tension she was experiencing.

"Are we going to the party tonight?" Tina questioned once she'd regained her senses and they'd reached the parking lot. The after-party she inquired about occurred after every football game, win or lose. Usually, they at least made an appearance before hopping back into his jeep and driving off to find a quiet place to be alone.

"Probably not, we have so much to rehearse tomorrow." He admitted as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief. She wasn't up for a night of partying, her nerves couldn't take it at the moment. She slid her slender arm around his waist and leaned into his warmth.

He dropped her at her house and they shared one last lust-filled kiss. As much as he'd wanted to spend the remainder of the evening with her, he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself and behave. Tomorrow was getting to him, in more ways than one.

Tina climbed the steps to her room and stepped into her closet and stared at the white garment bag advertising the Macy's logo hanging on the hook in front of her. She'd felt an occasion as monumental as losing her virginity deserved a new dress.

She unzipped the bag and stared at her new purchase. Truth was, she kind of loved it. It was a deep navy blue tank dress that fell just above her knees. She'd bought a black belt to nip it in at her waist, a black cardigan to cover up and a vintage looking pair of black heels from her favorite thrift shop.

She nodded her head with a satisfied smile, turned off the closet light and shut the door behind her.

After a quick glance at the clock, she grabbed her messenger bag and dug her homework out.

_Might as well get it done now so I don't have to worry about it later._

She finally called it a night around 11, as she was barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

Tina slept restlessly that night, unable to sooth her racing mind.

_Would it hurt?_

_Would she be good at it?_

_How would she know? Would he tell her?_

_What if it's so bad he never wants to do it again?_

Finally, in the early hours of the morning she fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

The 7 am alarm yanked her from her sleep and she heaved a deep groan and rolled over. It felt like she'd fallen asleep only minutes before the intrusive clock screamed her wake up call.

She carried her sleep ridden body to the shower and stood under the scalding spray until her skin was pink and she felt mildly human.

Practice was intense and actually served to be a good distraction. She'd needed something else to focus on for a couple of hours and well, lyrics and dance steps seemed to be the perfect solution.

Before either of them realized it, practice was over and they were hours away from their date. Glee had ended at 5, Mike was picking her up at 7. She'd thought her nerves were bad yesterday but she'd been sorely mistaken.

She sped home, a million thoughts running through her mind at once. She had done her research but the jury was still out as to whether it was all that helpful or not.

Her parents were just pulling out as she pulled in. She quickly informed them she was going out with the glee kids and staying with Rachel, (who'd graciously agreed to cover for her, for once not asking a million reasons) and that she'd be home tomorrow after glee.

They waved their goodbyes and headed out.

After a long, hot soothing shower, she stepped to the mirror and began getting ready. She smoothed and straightened her hair into place, applied her makeup, deciding to go a little lighter than normal.

An alarm dinged on her phone indicating it was 6:45. Perfect timing. She scurried to her bedroom and slipped into her other new purchases, black panties and a new black strapless bra.

She slid the dress over her head, fastened the belt and slipped into her new shoes. She was just pushing her arms through the sleeves of the cardigan when the doorbell rang.

Tina took one long, last look at herself before she squared her shoulders, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Mike's mouth hung open in blatant appreciation of the woman in front of him. It was more than obvious she'd put some definite thought and effort into this evening.

"T, you look amazing." He breathed out, his lips curving up into a small smile.

She blushed crimson under his gaze, her smile soft and small.

"Thanks Mike. So do you." She complimented quietly. And he did. His charcoal gray pants hung low on his hips and the black dress shirt accented his lean frame nicely.

He stepped towards her and rested his hands on her waist, his nimble fingers holding onto her firmly.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." She whispered, her dark eyes boring intensely into his own.

It was his turn to blush. He knew what she was referring to and he wasn't about to deny he felt the same way.

"Me too." He told her before pressing his lips to hers. Her own finger wrapped around his biceps as she clung to him, the feel of his body pressed tightly to hers was intoxicating.

"Ready?" He asked after he'd pulled back.

All she could do was nod her response.

Dinner was perfect. The meal was amazing, the atmosphere was unbeatable, the night was going well.

They pulled up to the ice cream shop a little after 8:30 and quickly made their selections and placed their respective orders. Their conversation flowed easily as they made their way back to the jeep and headed over to Lucas Park to watch the movie on the big screen.

Mike pulled an old sleeping bag from the backseat and laid it under a large oak tree towards the back of the crowd. He grabbed a blanket in one hand and Tina's hand in the other and pulled her down with him.

She settled herself between his sprawled legs, her back resting against his hard chest. His arms encircled her and came to rest comfortably around her midsection. She sighed contentedly as she felt his chin rest lightly on her head as the movie began.

They'd made it about halfway through the movie when she noticed his thumb. At some point, his hands had retreated to her hips and he was now stroking small circular patterns along her hip bones. She found she very much didn't want him to stop. She lifted her hand from its current resting spot on her lap and moved it to his thigh and squeezed lightly.

He kept the hand tracing the lines of her hip bone in place and reached up with the other one to sweep her dark hair from her neck and pushed it over one shoulder.

A moment later, she felt his soft lips against her shoulder. His mouth trailed along her shoulder and up to her neck, gently biting down on that one little spot just below her ear. He was rewarded with a soft whimper from the back of her throat and a clenching of her hand on his thigh. Truth be told, that small noise got to him every time. It drove him absolutely crazy.

Boldened by her response, he slid his hand a bit farther north, his nimble fingers barely grazing her breasts. He held his breath and waited for her reaction.

She shuddered at the feel of his fingers ghosting over her breasts. They'd been here before, done this. He was somewhat acquainted with her upper half, though it was usually more about touching and less about seeing. But at that moment, he wanted to see as much as he wanted to feel.

His hands closed around her waist and he turned her in his arms. Her dark eyes were nearly black, her skin was flushed, her breath coming in small pants. She wanted this, she wanted him.

"Are…Are you ready to head out?" He questioned softly, the weight of his words heavy on her.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here." She suggested as they got to their feet.

Mike quickly gathered up the sleeping bag and blanket and tossed them in the back of his jeep. He slid in next to her and quickly got them moving towards his house, his hand on her thigh the entire way.

He pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. Tina's hand was on the handle, ready to push it open when he stopped her.

She turned back to look at him, confusion marring her face.

"Tina. I just… Once we get in there…We both know…. I just… I just want this to be what you want before we get too far into it." He fumbled out, not sure how to present his statement, seeing as he'd never done it before.

Her response was a sweet smile and a passionate kiss on his lips.

"This… I want this. I want all of it. I'm ready Mike." She assured him, his hands gripping hers.

They exited the vehicle and walked into the quiet house. Without a word, she followed him up to his room.

He'd debated going all "Bed of Roses" on her and tossing rose petals everywhere. He considered chocolates, candles, the works. But deep down, that wasn't him, and it wasn't her either. She'd told him once that the grand gestures weren't her thing; she preferred the little things, the things no one else would notice but her.

So instead, he cleaned his room; he put his clothes away and changed his sheets. He made it… Comfortable.

She'd been to his room a few times over the last three months, but certainly not under these circumstances. She stepped in just before him and gasped at the sight of his clean room.

"Did…Did you clean up for me?" She asked, turning to her sheepish-looking boyfriend.

"I just thought maybe it should be clean." He replied quietly.

She smiled softly and stepped over to his bed and sat down. He took that as a signal to continue. He quickly dimmed the lights and moved to sit next to her.

The kisses were soft at first, gentle, probing, before he ramped up the passion a bit. He leaned her back on the bed as he moved over her, his tongue now mingling with hers.

She ran her small hands up his hard chest, gripping his shoulders as the kissing became a bit more intense. He broke off, panting heavily as he moved to her neck, leaving kisses along her collarbone, nipping and sucking lightly at her porcelain skin.

He moved towards the swell of her breasts as his hand crept underneath the hem of her dress. She shivered as his hand brushed the skirt further up her legs, his cool fingers skimming over her suddenly hot skin.

Of their own accord, her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and began sliding the small buttons out of their respective holes. Before she realized it, she'd opened and slid the shirt off his shoulders.

His chest was toned and hard under her small fingers. She loved touching it, she always had, but this time, this time seemed far more intimate than times past.

At his urging, she rolled and ended up on top of him, straddling his narrow hips, the skirt of her dress riding up and pooling at her hips, the apex of her thighs just barely hidden from sight.

It was her turn to make him pant a little. She pressed hot, wet kisses up his neck before gently biting down on his earlobe, a move that always got her a response. Sure enough, a shudder and soft exhaled sigh were her reward.

She grinned as she lightly raked her nails down his chest, her hands landing on his belt.

Their eyes met, and his hands slid up and over hers. "There's still time to stop." He told her softly.

"Mike Chang, you make it sounds like you don't want to do this." She joked as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth.

But when she leaned forward, she accidentally brushed her center against the bulge in his pants. Mike let out a strangled gasp and grabbed her hips, stalling her movements.

She felt heat pool in her belly at the feel of him pressed against her so intimately. She stared down into his eyes and despite the strong grasp he had on her hips, she moved them tentatively against him.

"Tina. Stop it. That's really not helping matters." He told her as he swore softly under his breath.

"Guess maybe you should take off your pants then." She suggested as her hands resumed their ministrations.

He let her undo his belt and pants but stopped her before she dipped her hand below the waistband.

"I think you might've forgotten something." He told her, a wicked gleam in his eye.

She cocked her head questioningly. He pulled lightly at her dress to indicate she was still fully clothed.

She blushed. It would appear that her haste to disrobe her boyfriend, she'd forgotten about herself.

Her hands were on her cardigan, ready to pull it off but his hands stopped her.

"I'd like to do it, if that's ok with you." He whispered softly. She smiled and nodded.

He shifted slightly and sat up, still keeping her in his lap. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss to her lips as he pushed the sleeves of the cardigan down her arms. The belt around her waist was unhooked and discarded, thrown on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

His fingers again skimmed up her thighs, but this time, instead of sliding under the dress, he took the dress with him. He paused as the material bunched at her waist. He hadn't looked down yet and wasn't going to until she gave him the OK.

She grinned at him and nodded her approval. He clutched the material and pulled the dress off her body, leaving her clad in only a strapless bra and panties, both a lacy black material.

He groaned at the sight of the woman in front of him. He'd imagined this, he wasn't going to lie, many, many times, but as with everything else in life, the reality was much better than the fantasy.

His fingers traveled up from her thighs, over her stomach and inched towards her bra.

"Pants." She reminded him just as he was skimming his fingers over the swell of her breasts.

She moved off him and he quickly shucked them, leaving him in just his boxers. "Feeling a little exposed here." He admitted as he rejoined her on the bed.

"Would it help if we evened the score a bit?" She asked softly. His eyes traveled down to her lace covered breasts and nodded.

She leaned up into his kiss and soon felt his quick fingers undoing her bra and tossing it to the ground.

"I… I want to see you… Is that ok?" He questioned tentatively, knowing she was a bit bashful about being completely naked.

But she nodded and he pulled back, drinking in the sight in front of him.

He lifted his gaze back to her face as his fingers made their way from her hips up to her breasts, lazily stroked over her nipples and relished in the way they hardened almost instantly.

Unable to keep himself back anymore, he dipped his head and took one puckered nipple into his mouth, his hand lavishing attention on the other one. She nearly arched off the bed at the feel of his mouth on her. He'd never actually done that before, merely touching. But now, she felt like she was addicted to him, to this heady sensation rocketing through her body.

She slid her hands down his chest and slipped a couple of fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers before he realized what she was doing. He quickly snatched her wrist and pulled her hand back up.

"I…I can't handle that right now. You gotta understand, I am like, so unbelievably turned on, I think we're gonna have to save that for another time." He confessed, a little red in the face at his admission.

She grinned and moved her mouth to the spot where his neck and shoulder met and nibbled a bit, knowing he loved that spot.

He shuddered at the feel of her mouth on him. But this territory they were approaching… It was out of her league and it was time to take the reins and drive for a bit. He slowly began his descent down her body, stopping along the way to flick his tongue out and tease her nipples and he paused briefly at her belly button because he knew she was ticklish there.

But then she felt it. His fingers trailing lightly over the lacy designs on her panties. He could see she was wet, she'd managed to soak her panties pretty thoroughly, which only made him even harder.

He ran a finger down over her pant covered clit and pressed it lightly against her opening. She moaned his name and writhed under his touch. It was evident that she was more than ready for him.

Mike hooked his index fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly slid them down her thighs, revealing her sex to him.

He swallowed hard at the sight of her neatly trimmed pussy. Not in his best fantasy had it been this amazing.

Tentatively, he reached out and drew his finger across her wetness, hearing a sharp intake of breath from her almost instantly.

"Is….is this ok?" He questioned softly, allowing his finger to trail along, just barely slipping inside o her.

She tried to response coherently, she really did, but she'd forgotten how to form actual words and use them in sentences. So instead, she just nodded and clenched the sheets a little tighter.

He kept his gaze on her face and slowly pushed a single finger into her wet folds. She whimpered at the sensations. He slid it a bit further before slowing sliding it back out. She'd never experienced a feeling quite like this one before and felt a heady rush of blood to the apex of her thighs. She needed more, she needed him.

Mike brushed his thumb over her clit and Tina nearly lost it right at that moment.

Desperately, she reached down and grasped his wrist, stilling his movements. His eyes flew to her face as he looked for her to tell him to stop.

"That's… That's a lot… And I really… I really want more… More than that…" She panted out, her face bright red at her blatant admission.

He grinned at her and nodded his understanding. Without any further hesitation, he slipped away from her and quickly shed his boxers.

Tina's eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. She'd never even touched him 'down there' let alone seen him.

He saw her expression and quickly crawled back in next to her, shielding himself from her view.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare… I just… I didn't know what to expect." She whispered out as he peppered kisses along her jaw line.

"It's OK, it's your first time, and you're allowed to be a little shocked. Do you have protection babe?" Mike questioned, his eyes trained on her face.

"Well, umm, I'm on the pill. And I mean, I know there are risks, I guess… I just want to feel you." She mumbled out, slightly embarrassed by her admission.

He smiled and shook his head no. "It's not. I'm OK with that, but we can't make it a habit." He reminded her.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, moving his body over hers as his tongue delved into her mouth.

Tina squeaked when she felt the head of his cock brush against her wet folds. Mike stalled his movements and turned his gaze to her.

"It's ok, just surprised me… Keep going." She urged him.

He smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling back. "It'll probably hurt some, just tell me though, and I'll stop if you need me to." He whispered.

She nodded as he gently kneed her legs apart and settled himself between her legs.

"Keep your eyes on me." He suggested softly as his hips came into contact with hers.

A moment later, she felt the blunt tip pressing into her opening. He pushed just the head in and stopped.

"Ok?" He asked, his face hovered just inches above hers.

"I'm good. I promise. Keep going. I'll tell you if it gets too bad, I promise." She assured him as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

He nodded and shifted to his elbows and tentatively moved his hips forward, pushing further into her.

Mike bit out a groan as her walls clenched tightly around him. He'd figured she'd be tight, but he hadn't counted on this, he hadn't counted on her fitting him like a glove.

He quickly realized he was at that point and halted his movements.

"I'll be as easy as I can but I'm sure it won't feel great." He panted in her ear.

Tina felt him push further into her and before she realized it, he'd broken her barrier and was now fully buried inside of her.

She felt very… Full. But in a good way, she found she liked this feeling. It was uncomfortable and did sting a bit but it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected.

For his part, Mike had been incredibly sweet and gentle with her and she knew it was testing his limits. It'd already been months since he'd even had sex and this pace, she knew, was surely not helping the situation.

He was holding his position, keeping himself still so she could adjust, when he felt it. She actually rolled her hips against his and her already tight walls squeezed him just a little bit more.

"Are… Did you…Can I move?" He questioned, his face slightly red and a touch warm from his efforts.

"I'd love it if you moved." She replied with a smile as she pushed her hips against his.

He moaned appreciatively and slipped a hand underneath them as he lifted his hips and started a slow rhythm, smoothly sliding in and out of her. God, it was like she was freaking made for him….

Tina purred her approval at the feel of his increased speed and moaned softly when she felt him take her nipple in his mouth and swirl his tongue around the hard peak.

"Feel ok?" He asked breathily as he picked up the pace a little more, her hips mimicking his actions.

Her fingernails dug into his bicep as he hit _that_ spot again.

"God yes….." She hissed out, her voice laced with satisfaction.

"Can you handle it if I go a little faster?" He questioned softly, his hips still moving above her.

"Please…" She keened, moving her hips a bit more aggressively against his.

He shifted his position slightly and started thrusting harder, Tina's moans and whimpers of approval only spurring him on.

Tina panted her breaths out below him. She felt like she was on fire, her entire body throbbed, burned, ached, all for him.

"Harder Mike." She whispered out, her eyes clamped shut as she felt a tingling sensation start to spread through her body.

He obliged her wish and picked up his pace, pistoning his hips against hers.

She was close, he could tell, but so was he, and there was no way he was going down first. He slid his hand down to her thigh and pulled her leg up around his waist, changing his angle and somehow managing to sink even deeper.

Tina arched against him, clenched her walls around him and flew off the edge, head first, into a mind numbing orgasm.

He thrusted through her orgasm and felt his own start to race through his body. He moaned out her name twice before he came apart above her.

They were both breathing heavily as he rolled off of her and collapsed at her side.

Tina closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could feel Mike's eyes on her, studying her.

"Well?" He questioned breathlessly.

"Well, I think I'd like to do that again."

He laughed and pulled her closed.

"I think that can be arranged."

A/N: So I'd love to hear what you think! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
